Casi lo Atrapo
by dragon oscuro
Summary: Villanos de DC, Marvel y One Piece se reunen para jugar poker, pero durante la noche surge el tema de como cada uno de ellos fue vencido por el caballero de la noche,11 villanos, 11 historias distintas, un solo enemigo en comun ¿quien estuvo mas cerca de atraparlo? Averigüemoslo
1. Casi lo atrapo

_Este es un pequeño Bonus del fic que quiero hacer de One Piece, donde Batman es el mentor de los Mugiwaras, este fic contara con la participación de villanos de DC, Marvel y de One Piece, cada uno con una historia de cómo cierto caballero nocturno ha frustrado sus planes de conquista._

_Todo con los personajes de Batman de la serie de los 90, una serie que tuvo mucho que ver en mi infancia._

_Y ahora el capítulo 1._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 1 Casi lo atrapo.**

Eran casi las 12 de la noche en Ciudad Gótica, las calles de la ciudad estaban muy tranquilas, gracias a la labor del caballero de la noche, el terror de los criminales, Batman, pero en un club en especial, todo era diferente.

Se trataba de un club clandestino, donde se reunían los peores criminales de la ciudad y actualmente, de todas partes del mundo.

Entre los criminales se encontraban el Guasón, el Pingüino, Harvey Dent, alias Dos Caras, Hiedra Venenosa, Killer Croc, la reina Skrull, Cráneo Rojo, Dr. Doom, Barba Negra y Arlong, los 10 criminales en un entretenido juego de póker.

-¿Supieron lo que le paso al Sombrerero?-pregunto el Pingüino-tal parece que su último golpe fue un total fracaso-.

-Que novedad-dijo Arlong mirando sus cartas-todos hemos fracasado recientemente-.

-Cierto, pero lo que me diferencia a mí del resto de ustedes es que yo veo el fracaso divertido-dijo el Guasón riéndose y ganándose miradas molestas de sus compañeros-oh vamos, no me lo tomen a mal amigos-el Guasón se detuvo al ver a alguien llegar-vaya, miren quien es, el gran almirante de la marina, Akainu-.

Efectivamente, el almirante Akainu acababa de entrar y se dirigía a la mesa donde estaban los 10 villanos.

-¿Qué trae a un marino a este lugar tan sucio y vulgar?-pregunto la reina Skrull interesada.

-Háganme un espacio, quiero jugar-dijo Akainu con su semblante serio.

-¿Por qué un almirante de alto rango quiere jugar con tipos como nosotros?-pregunto Harvey y Barba Negra se rio.

-¿Acaso no saben la noticia? Akainu ya no es más un almirante, ahora es un criminal buscado, justo como nosotros-dijo riéndose.

-¿Es cierto eso?-pregunto Hiedra.

Akainu se sentó molesto-Es cierto, todo por culpa de ese maldito murciélago, él hizo que me despidieran-.

-Bueno Akainu, no deberías sorprenderte tanto-dijo el Guasón-después de todo, tus métodos de justicia eran casi tan salvajes como los nuestros-dijo riéndose y Akainu miro al Guasón con más seriedad.

-Pero siendo francos-intervino Cráneo Rojo-todos nosotros hemos sufrido por culpa de Batman, nunca creí que odiaría a alguien mucho más de lo que odio al capitán América, hasta que conocí a ese imitador de Drácula-.

-Todos hemos sufrido por su culpa-intervino Doom-incluso yo, Víctor Von Doom, ha sufrido por culpa de ese nocturno-.

-Ciertamente, pero yo he estado a punto de acabar con él para siempre-dijo Hiedra y la reina se rio.

-Por favor, si alguien estuvo a punto de acabar con él, fui yo-.

-¡Claro que no!-bramo Killer Croc-yo he estado más cerca que nadie-.

-Si como no, solo un tritón podría haber estado a punto de lograr esa hazaña-dijo Arlong.

-El pirata más temido de los mares les ganaría a todos ustedes-dijo Barba Negra.

-Solo si tu genio se compara al de Doom-intervino Doom.

-Si alguien estuvo a punto de liquidarlo, ese soy yo-dijo Cráneo acomodando sus cartas.

-¡Nadie más cerca que yo!-grito Harvey.

-Todos se equivocan, si alguien ha estado a punto de vencer a ese murciélago, sería yo-dijo el Pingüino y el Guasón silbo para llamar la atención de todos.

-Parece que todos tenemos una historia de cómo hemos estado a punto de terminar con Batman y creo que sería justo que cada quien contara su historia de uno en uno-.

-Para ser un demente Guasón, dijiste algo muy inteligente-dijo Akainu mirando sus cartas.

-Nunca subestimes a un genio loco amigo Akainu-el Guasón se rio.

-Muy bien, entonces solo hay una pregunta que hacer-dijo el Pingüino-¿Quién empezara a relatar su historia?-.

Nuevamente comenzó la discusión, ya que cada uno quería relatar su historia de cómo habían estado a punto de vencer al caballero de la noche y como la vez anterior, el Guasón silbo para calmarles los humos.

-Creo que sería justo dejar que las damas comenzaran y como no veo ninguna-Hiedra y la reina Skrull miraron al Guasón con rabia-creo que una de ustedes tendrá que comenzar, así que díganme ¿Quién quiere ser la primera en relatar su historia?-.

Hiedra y la reina se miraron, siendo la reina la que tomara la palabra-Comenzare yo, después de todo, soy un miembro de la realeza, eso me hace mucho más importante que todos ustedes juntos-.

-En el espacio tal vez, aquí no eres más importante que Killer Croc-dijo Hiedra y el aludido le mostro los dientes a Hiedra.

-Ahora escuchen bien mi historia y verán porque yo, la reina Skrull, estuve a punto de acabar con esa peste que es Batman…-.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

_Hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo de este nuevo y corto fic, no será muchos capítulos y lo más seguro es que suba uno a la semana para no desatender el torneo, pero les prometo que llegare hasta el final con este, así que no se pierdan lo que sigue._

_Otra cosa, no garantizo que responda los comentarios en este fic, para que lo tengan en cuenta, si no los contesto aquí, lo haré en "Torneo Multiverse", para que no se sientan mal si no los contesto en este fic, gracias por entender._

_**Nos vemos…la próxima semana…si Dios quiere…**_


	2. Reina Skrull

_Aquí tenemos el segundo capítulo de casi lo atrapo, tuve chance de subirlo hoy, así que disfruten la historia de la reina Skrull sobre como casi venció a Batman._

_Y ahora el capítulo 2._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 2 Casi lo atrapo.**

**Reina Skrull.**

Los criminales esperaban que la reina comenzara su historia, pero primero dio un trago de su vaso de vino, cuando termino, comenzó a hablar.

-Como saben, los Skrull intentamos conquistar la Tierra porque se nos fue prometida, todo iba bien, hasta que esos Vengadores intervinieron en nuestros planes, tras ser vencidos por ellos, intentamos conquistar la Tierra de nuevo, solo que esta vez, ese maldito murciélago intervino en nuestros planes…-.

-FLASHBACK-

Los Skrull estaban atacando las naciones unidas, aunque solo se trataban de la reina y de sus súper Skrull, por los menos, 5 de ellos, además de aquel que se hizo pasar por Steve Rogers, alias el capitán América, los miembros de seguridad ya habían sido sometidos y ahora la reina estaba hablando frente a todos los líderes del mundo.

-A partir de ahora, la Tierra le pertenecerá a los Skrull, este planeta se nos fue prometido y por esa razón es nuestro por derecho-.

-¡La humanidad nunca se rendirá ante terroristas, ni de la Tierra ni del espacio!-grito uno de los líderes del mundo.

La reina vio al hombre y uno de sus Skrull lo golpeo, lanzándolo al suelo y cayendo frente a ella.

-Creo que necesitas una lección para aprender a respetar a los nuevos amos de la Tierra-la reina le apunto con su pistola y el hombre comenzó a temblar.

Cuando la reina iba a apretar el gatillo, su arma salió volando golpeada por una extraña arma en forma de murciélago.

-¡Miren!-grito uno de los súper Skrull.

Batman había llegado y ahora se lanzo contra uno de los súper Skrull, pateándolo y derribándolo.

-Otro entrometido humano, esto no importa, nadie saldrá de aquí con vida ¡Mátenlo!-ordeno la reina.

Los súper Skrull rodearon a Batman, se encontraban el enemigo de los 4 fantásticos, así como algunos de los que estuvieron en la invasión.

Los súper Skrull se lanzaron contra Batman, quien esquivo los ataques de cada uno y contraataco, pero estaba superado en número y en poder, ya que los súper Skrull tenían las habilidades de muchos héroes de la Tierra.

-Gusano tonto, jamás vas a poder vencer a mis súper Skrull-dijo la reina sonriendo divertida.

Batman derribo a uno de los Skrull con una patada, pero otro lo sujeto con fuerza y lo levanto, rápidamente, el resto de los Skrull se prepararon para atacar a Batman.

El caballero de la noche luchaba por librarse del agarre del Skrull y acercando su mano a su cinturón, saco una pequeña bomba, Batman la lanzo al suelo y cuando esta cayó, libero una cortina de humo que confundió a los Skrull, momento que Batman aprovecho para soltarse de quien lo mantenía sujetado.

Cuando estuvo en el suelo, Batman se preparo para la batalla y ataco a cada Skrull en medio del humo.

-¿Dónde está?-exclamo uno.

-¡No puedo verlo!-grito uno, cuando se vio atrapado por Batman, se trataba del enemigo de los 4 fantásticos, Batman le lanzo una capsula congelante y el Skrull termino convertido en un bloque de hielo.

-No es bueno ser parte goma y parte fuego, sobre todo cuando eres más parte goma-dijo Batman.

Batman comenzó a atacar a los súper Skrull y a vencerlos, ante el asombro de la reina Skrull, Batman uso un campo magnético contra el que poseía los poderes de Wolverine, espuma plástica contra los que tenía el poder del hombre araña, etc.

La reina se quedo estática al ver que Batman había vencido a sus súper Skrull, al igual que el Skrull capitán.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-cuestiono el Skrull capitán.

-Sirve de mucho investigar a los héroes cuyos poderes copiaron, así como también sus debilidades-.

-Maldito ¡Mátalo!-ordeno la reina.

El Skrull se lanzo contra Batman y comenzaron a pelear, Batman esquivo los ataques del Skrull, cuando este le lanzo el escudo holográfico, dándole en las piernas y derribando a Batman.

-No eres tan rudo como creías ¿verdad?-pregunto el Skrull riéndose y levantando a Batman del cuello.

-En realidad quería acercarme lo suficiente a ti-.

-¿Para qué?-.

-Para esto-Batman saco una jeringa de su cinturón y le inyecto algo al Skrull, quien lanzo un grito de dolor.

-¿Qué me hiciste? ¡Me siento débil!-.

-Copiaste los poderes y habilidades del capitán América, mismos que provienen del suero del súper soldado, lo que te acabo de inyectar es un supresor del suero-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Ahora estas volviendo al mismo estado en que estaba Steve Rogers antes del suero-dijo Batman tranquilamente.

-Maldito-el Skrull trato de atacarlo, pero Batman lo noqueo con un solo golpe.

Cuando Batman busco a la reina, la vio sujetando a uno de los líderes del mundo-¡Ríndete ahora o este humano sufrirá las consecuencias!-advirtió apuntándole con su arma al hombre.

Batman entrecerró los ojos, mientras la reina comenzaba a sentirse victoriosa, pero de pronto, Batman le lanzo un batiboomerang, golpeando su mano y haciendo que soltara tanto el arma como al rehén.

Batman se lanzo contra la reina, quien asustada, retrocedió y se tropezó, cayendo al suelo pesadamente y cuando logro alzar la vista, vio a Batman frente a ella mirándola seriamente.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Ese maldito murciélago arruino mis planes de apoderarme del mundo, pero no cabe duda de que si alguien estuvo cerca de acabar con él y de conquistar a todo el mundo, somos los Skrull y por lo tanto, yo, la reina de los Skrull-.

El Guasón se rio-Por favor, usando imitaciones de héroes para vencer a Batman ¿en que estabas pensando?-.

-Me sorprende que alguien como Batman tenga una lista de cómo vencer a los héroes del mundo-dijo Barba Negra.

-Oh, ustedes no conocen a Batsy como yo-dijo el Guasón-Batman confía en sus amigos, pero es demasiado precavido-.

-Ciertamente, es un tipo demasiado paranoico-dijo el Pingüino-muy bien, creo que es el turno de esta bella flor-dijo señalando a Hiedra.

-Gracias, que amable ave de rapiña eres-dijo Hiedra sonriendo coquetamente-pues a diferencia de esta reina de reptiles-la reina Skrull mostro los dientes amenazadoramente-yo no use imitaciones de héroes para acabar con él, al contrario, use a mis lindos bebes para acabar con él…-.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

_Bueno, llegamos al final de la historia de la reina Skrull ¿Qué les pareció su intento de conquistar al mundo y acabar con Batman?_

_Ahora sigue el intento de Hiedra Venenosa, uno de los enemigos más temibles de Batman y también más bellos, si me permiten decirlo, no se pierdan lo que sigue, así como tampoco los combates del Torneo Multiverse. _

_**Nos vemos…en cuanto pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	3. Hiedra Venenosa

_Comenzamos con la historia de un nuevo villano sobre como estuvo a punto de vencer al caballero de la noche y como fracaso, y si me lo permiten, se trata de uno de los enemigos más bellos de Batman._

_Y ahora el capítulo 3._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 3 Casi lo atrapo.**

**Hiedra Venenosa.**

La malvada Hiedra vio sus cartas antes de comenzar a contar su historia y tras cambiar dos, se dispuso a hablar.

-Muy bien, esto ocurrió en mi último intento de recuperar Gótica para las plantas, había creado un nuevo tipo de plantas carnívoras en el invernadero abandonado, sabía que Batman aparecería en cualquier momento, de hecho, contaba con ello…-.

-FLASHBACK-

El batimóvil llego hasta el invernadero abandonado de ciudad Gótica y de este bajo Batman, quien entro al edificio sin ningún tipo de miedo, el lugar estaba en completa oscuridad, hasta que varias luces se encendieron.

-Bienvenido guapo-saludo Hiedra sentada en un trono hecho de plantas-te estaba esperando, no quería que te perdieras el milagro de la naturaleza que he creado esta vez-.

Batman entrecerró sus ojos cuando sintió algo sujetando su pierna, al voltear hacia abajo, se topo con una liana y varias más surgieron de la nada apresándolo.

Entonces las vio, unas plantas carnívoras de aspecto de serpientes aparecieron de entre las sombras, Batman trataba de moverse, pero las plantas lo mantenían sujeto con fuerza.

-No te resistas Batman, mis plantas tienen la fuerza de 10 hombres como tú-Hiedra se levanto de su trono y se acerco a Batman de forma seductora-una vez que acaben contigo, se dirigirán a la ciudad y le mostraran a toda esa gente la misma piedad que ellos les tuvieron, lo único que lamento, es que no estarás aquí para verlo, porque hoy, te convertirás en el primer bocadillo de mis bebes, adiós-Hiedra le lanzo un beso-oh y no te molestes en usar tus capsulas congelantes, mis plantas son muy resistentes al frío-.

Batman trataba de luchar contra las plantas, pero la fuerza de ellas era muy superior a las suyas, las plantas peleaban por el placer de devorar a Batman y el caballero era jalado de un lado a otro.

Finalmente, una resulto victoria y se trago a Batman completo, ante la sonrisa victoriosa de Hiedra.

-Y con esto el caballero de la noche esta…-Hiedra se vio silenciada cuando escucho a su planta gemir de dolor-¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué puede estar mal?-exclamo alarmada.

Y para su asombro, la planta que había devorado a Batman comenzó a congelarse de adentro hacia afuera, cuando se convirtió en una estatua de hielo, Batman logro salir rompiendo a la planta congelada.

-Al parecer tus plantas son muy vulnerables al frío por dentro-dijo seriamente.

Hiedra apretó los puños y los dientes-¡Ataquen!-ordeno y sus plantas se lanzaron contra Batman.

El caballero de la noche esquivo los ataques de las plantas, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba las capsulas congelantes directamente a la boca, de esa forma, comenzó a derrotarlas a todas, hasta que solo quedaron restos de plantas congeladas por todo el lugar.

Hiedra comenzó a aplaudir-Bravo Batman, estoy impresionada, pero aun te tengo una pequeña sorpresa-.

Las flores alrededor comenzaron a expulsar un extraño gas verde, Batman comenzó a toser y sujeto su cuello, mientras comprendía lo que pasaba.

-¡Gas venenoso!-grito tosiendo y cayendo al suelo.

-Qué pena querido, poseo una invulnerabilidad natural a gases venenosos, toxinas, químicos tóxicos, etc.-Hiedra se acerco a Batman y se agacho-y ahora, vamos a ver quién está detrás de la máscara-.

Hiedra se dispuso a quitarle la máscara, pero Batman reacciono y empujo a Hiedra lejos de él, para después oprimir un botón en su cinturón.

Las luces del batimóvil se encendieron y este arranco a control remoto, justo cuando Hiedra se estaba levantando, el batimóvil entro rompiendo una de las paredes del invernadero.

Hiedra grito y comenzó a correr, mientras el batimóvil se detenía frente a Batman, el caballero de la noche se arrastro hacia su vehículo y sosteniéndose del auto, logro levantarse, lo abrió y saco una máscara de oxígeno, para después ir tras Hiedra.

Hiedra salió del invernadero y comenzó a correr, mientras Batman aparecía en el techo del edificio y desde ahí, lanzo uno de sus batiboomerangs.

El boomerang capturo a Hiedra, amarrándole las piernas y haciéndola caer pesadamente al suelo.

Cuando se estaba recuperando, vio a Batman frente a ella-Batman…tú no lastimarías a una dama ¿verdad?-.

Batman negó con la cabeza, para después levantar a Hiedra y rociarle un gas anestésico, Hiedra quedo profundamente dormida y Batman la llevo al batimóvil, para después llevarla al asilo Arkham.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Y así fue como casi lo atrapo-termino Hiedra su historia.

-¿Con plantas carnívoras súper desarrolladas y flores con un serio problema de gases malolientes?-pregunto el Guasón riéndose-no me cabe la menor duda de porque Batman te venció tan fácilmente-.

-Quisiera verte a ti hacerlo mejor que yo-desafió Hiedra.

-O que yo-intervino la reina Skrull molesta.

-A su tiempo queridas-dijo el Guasón sonriendo-estoy dejando lo mejor para el final-.

-Por favor, cualquiera de nosotros podría haberte superado-dijo Arlong mostrando sus dientes.

-Sobre todo si la competencia solo uso copias de héroes y plantas para hacer el trabajo sucio-dijo Barba Negra dándole un gran trago a su jarra de Sake.

-Efectivamente-intervino el Pingüino-no se lo tomen a mal señoritas, sus métodos fueron muy buenos, pero les falta creatividad, imaginación, gracia-.

-Habla más vulgar, estas entre criminales-dijo el Guasón-bueno, a excepción de Akainu claro, pero los marinos tienen un lenguaje casi tan sucio como el de los criminales-el Guasón soltó una más de sus carcajadas y Akainu lo miro con mucha seriedad.

-Mejor cierra la boca payaso, antes de que yo te la cierre-.

-Oh vamos amigo, no te pongas así-.

-¿Podrían dejar de pelear?-intervino Cráneo-creo que el Pingüino quiere contar su historia-.

-Efectivamente y les puedo asegurar, que si alguien ha estado a punto de vencer a Batman, ese fui yo, los planes de las chicas fueron buenos, pero el mío fue más que genial, fue sublime…-.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

_Y hasta aquí llego el capítulo 3 y la historia de Hiedra Venenosa sobre como casi acaba con Batman ¿Qué les pareció?_

_Recuerden que aunque no responda sus comentarios aquí, si lo haré en el fic de Torneo Multiverse, así que no se pierdan lo que sigue de ambos fics._

_**Nos vemos…cuando pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	4. El Pinguino

_Comienza el cuarto capítulo de esta serie donde los enemigos de Batman intentan acabar con él, esta vez, veremos el intento del Pingüino, uno de los enemigos más grandes de Batman_

_Y ahora el capítulo 4._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 4 Casi lo atrapo.**

**El Pingüino.**

El Pingüino acomodo su monóculo antes de hablar, para después dirigir su mirada hacia sus compañeros.

-Entonces, como estaba diciendo, aunque los planes de las damas fueron buenos, el mío fue una obra de arte, supongo que todos ustedes recuerdan que no hace mucho, el zoológico de ciudad Gótico recibió una nueva y rara especie del buitre africano, por muchas semanas lance un rumor por el bajo mundo de que planeaba robarlo y la noche del robo, adivinen quien apareció…-.

-FLASHBACK-

El Pingüino se acercaba a la sección donde estaban las aves del zoológico de la ciudad, cuando Batman llego, al verlo, el Pingüino no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Batman, que gusto verte de nuevo-el Pingüino saco su paraguas y ataco a Batman, quien esquivaba los golpes con habilidad, cuando de la punta del paraguas surgió un gas rosa que no tuvo ningún efecto en Batman-¡Diablos, esta es la sombrilla equivocada!-grito el Pingüino molesto y entro al edificio de aves.

Batman lo siguió y apenas entro, unos reflectores lo alumbraron-¡Bienvenido Batman, es bueno ver que no me decepcionaste en nuestro último encuentro!-.

Batman entrecerró los ojos cuando escucho un zumbido, al voltear, descubrió a 10 colibrís que se lanzaron sobre él.

-Preciosos ¿no crees Batman? Su pico les permite extraer el néctar de las flores, no son peligrosos, a menos que te pique con sus picos con veneno-el Pingüino comenzó a reírse.

Batman comenzó a correr, pero los colibrís lo rodearon y Batman comenzó a moverse y a sacudirse para evitar ser picado por los pequeños pajaritos.

-No te preocupes, el veneno no es letal, al menos, no en pequeñas dosis-dijo el Pingüino riéndose-1 o 2 piquetes te harán más lento, 3 o 4 te pondrán somnoliento, pero con 5 o 6…bueno, me gustaría decir que fue un placer conocerte, aunque la verdad, no-.

Los colibrís comenzaron a picar a Batman, el caballero de la noche sabía que tenía que actuar rápido o estaría acabado.

Levanto la mirada y vio que estaba debajo de las regaderas que se activaban en caso de incendio, rápidamente, lanzo uno de sus batiboomerangs contra ellas y el agua comenzó a caer como lluvia

Debido al pequeño tamaño de los colibrís, los pajaritos cayeron al suelo pesadamente, ante el asombro del Pingüino, mientras Batman se tambaleaba.

-Bravo Batman, aplaudo tu genio, no me esperaba que hicieras ese movimiento y ahora buscaras el antídoto en tu maravilloso cinturón-dijo el Pingüino sonriendo, ya que como había predicho, Batman saco de su cinturón el antídoto, mismo que le fue arrebatado por el picotazo de un avestruz que salió de la nada-oh y si yo fuera tú, mejor me apresuraría antes de que mi mascota te rompa todos los huesos-.

El avestruz comenzó a atacar a Batman, quien estando bajo los efectos del veneno, no podía defenderse bien y apenas lograba esquivar los ataques del avestruz.

El avestruz embistió a Batman derribándolo, el caballero de la noche cayó al suelo pesadamente, mientras el Pingüino sonreía de manera divertida.

-Esto sí que es divertido, es una verdadera lástima que no haya traído palomitas para disfrutar de tan buen espectáculo-dijo riéndose.

Batman se vio atrapado entre un árbol y el avestruz, quien lanzo un golpe con su mortal pico, Batman se lanzo al suelo esquivándolo, pero el avestruz volvió al ataque.

Batman entonces vio una oportunidad frente a él, uno de los colibrís cuyos picos estaban envenenados.

El avestruz preparo un golpe más con su pico, pero Batman tomo rápidamente al colibrí y clavo su pico sobre una de las patas del avestruz, quien chillo de dolor, para asombro del Pingüino.

-¡Oye, no maltrates a los animales!-grito y comenzó a disparar, Batman rodo por el suelo y recogió el antídoto-¡Ven aquí rata voladora!-.

El Pingüino comenzó a disparar sin descanso, Batman se protegió detrás de un árbol y se tomo el antídoto, poco a poco recupero sus fuerzas y saliendo rápidamente del árbol, lanzo uno de sus boomerangs, golpeando al Pingüino, quien al ver que Batman se estaba recuperando…

-Oh, oh, esto se está poniendo feo para mí-el Pingüino comenzó a correr, dándole tiempo a Batman para recuperarse por completo.

Cuando finalmente lo hizo, fue tras el Pingüino, quien activando el modo volador de su paraguas se dispuso a escapar.

-Mejor vuelo de aquí antes de que ese murciélago me atrape-el Pingüino emprendió el vuelo, cuando sintió algo atrapándolo de su pierna-¿Qué diablos?-.

Batman lo atrapo con una de sus sogas y ahora estaba volando sujeto al Pingüino, el peso adicional, hizo que ambos cayeran al suelo pesadamente, pero Batman aterrizo de pie, en cuanto al Pingüino, cayó justo en el peor de los lugares del zoológico, el habitad de los leones.

-Lindos gatitos…lindos…asesinos…gatitos-decía el Pingüino asustado-¿no podríamos discutirlo? ¡Batman! ¡Batman, sácame de aquí!-grito alarmado, mientras los leones se iban acercando.

Batman lanzo una de sus bombas de humo, lo que alejo a los leones y luego saco al Pingüino de ahí, para poder arrestarlo.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Y así fue como casi lo atrapo, como podrán ver, use la rapidez de los bellos colibrís contra Batman y la fuerza del avestruz para acabar con él, si alguien estuvo cerca de lograrlo, fui yo-el Guasón se echo a reír.

-¿Con pajaritos multicolores y una de las aves más horrendas de toda la Tierra? No me sorprende que Batman te haya vencido-.

-Especialmente porque terminaste en el habitad de los leones-dijo Akainu-como yo lo veo, le debes la vida a Batman-.

-Y se lo pagara, acabando con él la próxima vez-.

-Por ahora creo que alguien más debe contar su historia-dijo Killer Croc.

-Y ese alguien seré yo-dijo Harvey lanzando su moneda al aire-después de todo, si existe alguien que ha estado a punto de acabar para siempre con Batman soy yo-.

-Mejor deja de hablar tanto y cuéntanos tu gran plan para acabar con él-dijo Arlong.

-Cuando escuches como estuve a punto de eliminarlo, te sentirás muy humillado, Arlong…-.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

_Y hasta aquí llega el cuarto capítulo y el tercer intento por destruir a Batman, de la mano del Pingüino ¿Qué les pareció?_

_En el siguiente capítulo veremos el intento de Harvey Dent, alias, Dos Caras, uno de los peores enemigos de Batman._

_**Nos vemos…cuando sea posible…si Dios quiere…**_


	5. Harvey Dent

_Comienza el quinto capítulo y el cuarto intento de los villanos por deshacerse de Batman, esta vez, de la mano de Harvey Dent, alias, Dos Caras, el antiguo amigo de Bruno Díaz, Batman._

_Y ahora el capítulo 5._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 5 Casi lo atrapo.**

**Harvey Dent.**

Harvey lanzo su moneda al aire, mientras miraba a sus compañeros-Muy bien, mi historia sobre como casi acabe con Batman para siempre inicia cuando robe 2 millones de dólares del banco de Ciudad Gótica en monedas de un centavo, Batman llego para intervenir en mis planes, pero por suerte, me encontré con la banda pesada…-.

-FLASHBACK-

En un almacén abandonado de la ciudad, Batman fue atrapado por dos miembros de la banda pesada, los cuales eran sumamente fuertes, lo arrastraron hasta quedar frente a Harvey.

-Bienvenido Batman a tu muerte-Harvey se acerco a Batman y le quito su cinturón-veamos que tan fuerte eres sin tus juguetes-Batman se soltó de sus captores y se lanzo contra Harvey, pero los hombres volvieron a atraparlo, cuando Batman apenas logro rozar el traje de Harvey-ya atenlo a la moneda-ordeno Harvey.

Los hombres amarraron a Batman a una moneda gigante, la cual iba a ser accionada por una carretilla que lo lanzaría por los aires.

-El juego es simple Batman, si cae cara, quedas aplastado, si cae cruz, te rompo los huesos-dijo Harvey con maldad-y para darle más emoción al juego-Harvey saco su moneda-cara, activo mi trampa, cruz te lleno de plomo-.

Harvey se alejo de Batman y se preparo para lanzar su moneda, pero cuando la busco en su traje no la encontraba.

-¿Dónde está mi moneda? Estoy seguro que la tenía ¿Dónde puede…?-Harvey reacciono al darse cuenta de lo que pudo haber pasado y volteo a ver a Batman, quien estaba usando su moneda para liberarse-¡No! ¡Actívenla ya!-.

El hombre que conducía la carretilla activo la trampa y la moneda salió volando por los aires, con Batman sobre ella.

La moneda comenzó a girar por el aire, mientras Batman lograba librarse de sus amarres y dio un salto para ponerse a salvo, la moneda gigante termino aplastando a dos miembros de la banda pesada.

Batman se incorporo y miro a Harvey seriamente, quien apretó los puños furioso-¡No tiene su cinturón, acábenlo!-.

La banda pesada se lanzo contra Batman, quien esquivaba los ataques de cada uno de ellos, para después derribarlos con golpes y patadas, al mismo tiempo que buscaba su cinturón.

Harvey, por su parte, saco sus pistolas y comenzó a disparar contra Batman, el caballero se tuvo que proteger detrás de unas cajas de madera, mientras los que quedaban de la banda pesada comenzaban a disparar también contra Batman.

-¡No se detengan, quiero que llenen su cuerpo de plomo!-grito Harvey.

Batman dio un salto en el aire y derribo a uno de los miembros de la banda pesada, para después recuperar su cinturón.

-¡No!-grito Harvey furioso y volvieron a disparar todos contra el caballero de la noche.

Batman esquivaba los disparos con gran velocidad y agilidad, Harvey y sus hombres atacaban sin darle tregua, pero Batman era muy hábil para las balas.

El caballero de la noche lanzo sus batiboomerangs contra cada criminal, quitándoles sus armas y luego comenzando a derribarlos.

Al verse superado, Harvey opto por escapar antes de que Batman lo capturara, Batman lanzo uno de sus ganchos a los soportes del techo y se elevo en el aire.

Harvey sintió la sombra de Batman sobre él y cuando volteo, pudo ver a Batman descender sobre él a gran velocidad, derribándolo con una patada.

Harvey choco contra uno de los sacos que contenían monedas robadas, mismas que se abrió y las monedas cayeron sobre Harvey, sepultándolo e inmovilizándolo, mientras Batman se acercaba.

-Ten, te debía un centavo-dijo Batman devolviéndole su moneda.

Para incrementar la ironía, cuando la moneda cayó frente a Harvey, salió cara y Harvey recordó sus palabras antes de ser vencido.

"Si cae cara, serás aplastado"

Aplastado por la moneda gigante, Harvey fue aplastado por un saco lleno de monedas de un centavo y vencido por su propia trampa.

Hablando de ironías.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Si no fuera por esta moneda, habría atrapado a Batman y acabado con él-.

-Por favor-dijo Doom-todo lo que escuche fue que tenías a Batman y no acabaste con él por una estúpida moneda-.

-¡Es mi moneda de la suerte!-rugió Dent.

-Por favor Harvey, eres demasiado dependiente de esa moneda-dijo el Guasón sonriendo-es por esa razón que Batman siempre te vence-.

-Es la emoción del trabajo-declaro Dent.

-Ya escuchamos muchas tonterías-dijo Arlong-oye Guasón, quiero tres cartas más-.

-Claro amigo, aquí las tienes-.

-¿Y qué paso con la moneda gigante?-pregunto Killer Croc con curiosidad, Harvey solo suspiro y apretó los puños recordando lo que la policía hizo con la moneda.

-Dejaron que Batman se la quedara como premio por haberme atrapado ¿pueden creerlo?-.

El Guasón se echo a reír-Claro que lo creo, podría hacerles una lista de todas las trampas que he usado contra Batman y como dejaron que se las quedara como trofeos, de hecho, tengo la lista-el Guasón saco un pergamino doblado y lo desdoblo.

La lista era muy larga, llegando casi hasta el mini bar, provocando una risa de parte del Guasón.

-Muy bien, ya escuchamos a las damas, al ave de rapiña…-Doom se vio silenciado por el Pingüino.

-Los Pingüinos no somos aves de rapiña-.

-Como sea, también escuchamos al fanático de las monedas-Harvey apretó los dientes y los puños con rabia-creo que es tiempo de que escuchen a un verdadero genio-.

-Oh gracia, soy un poco inteligente, pero un genio, es la primera vez que me llaman así-dijo Barba Negra bebiendo más sake.

-Estaba hablando del más grande genio del mundo, yo, Víctor Von Doom-.

-Parece que el buen doctor sigue siento tan arrogante como siempre-dijo Cráneo-pero démosle la oportunidad de contarnos su intento de vencer a Batman-.

-Puedo asegurarles que si alguien ha estado a punto de acabar con ese murciélago, soy yo y solo tienen que escuchar mi último plan para lograrlo…-.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

_Y hasta aquí llega el intento de Harvey Dent por acabar con Batman ¿Qué les pareció?_

_No se pierdan lo que sigue, porque aun tenemos a 7 villanos más con sus historias de atrapar a Batman._

_**Nos vemos…cuando pueda…si Dios quiere…**_


	6. Dr Doom

_Comenzamos con el sexto capítulo y el quinto intento de los criminales por deshacerse de Batman, esta vez, escucharemos la versión de unos de los científicos malvados más astutos y peligrosos de todos, el Dr. Doom._

_Y ahora el capítulo 6._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 6 Casi lo atrapo.**

**Dr. Doom.**

Doom observaba sus naipes, al mismo tiempo que llenaba su vaso con más vino y tras beber un poco, dirigió su mirada hacia sus compañeros.

-Entonces es hora de que escuchen la historia del todopoderoso Doom, el único que realmente ha estado a punto de destruir a Batman, todo comenzó en mi tierra, Latveria, había creado un arma de gran poder destructivo, con la cual iba a destruir las principales capitales del mundo, naturalmente, ni por estar en tierra extranjera, Batman pudo resistir el impulso de intervenir en mis planes…-.

-FLASHBACK-

Doom estaba preparando su nueva arma para disparar contra las capitales de todo el mundo, Batman ya había aparecido para detenerlo, pero entonces se vio atrapado en una emboscada por los Doombots, eventualmente, se vio superado y atrapado.

En esos momentos, estaba sujetado a la pared del castillo de Doom, justo frente a él-Lo felicito detective, su intento fue muy noble, pero ni con todos sus artefactos e compara a la inteligencia del todopoderoso Doom-.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes exactamente con esto Doom?-.

-Simple, destruiré las principales capitales del mundo, junto con la mayor cantidad de héroes y ejércitos que existan, cuando ya no quede nadie que pueda detenerme, entonces podré convertir al mundo en mi propia imagen-.

-Impresionante-dijo Batman con expresión seria.

-No esperaba que alguien como tú comprendiera la magnitud del caos que causare con mi poderosa arma, después de todo, tu cerebro es como el de ese chiquillo que entrenas del sombrero de paja, un maní comparado con la mente del todopoderoso Doom-.

-Te felicito, tu plan es muy brillante, para ocupar el segundo lugar como el hombre más inteligente del mundo-.

Doom encaro a Batman-¿Segundo lugar?-.

-Todo el mundo sabe que el hombre más inteligente del planeta es Reed Richard, alias, Mr. Fantástico-.

-¿Richard?-Doom comenzó a reírse-¿Te atreves a sugerir que ese genio de cuarta es más inteligente que el todopoderoso Doom?-.

-Si-.

-La inteligencia de Richard es totalmente inferior a la de Doom, decir que es más listo que yo es una difamación-.

-Si eso es cierto, entonces contéstame a esto-Doom puso toda su atención en Batman-si eres mucho más inteligente que él ¿Por qué Reed Richard y su equipo siempre te han derrotado en todos tus intentos de conquistar el mundo?-.

Los ojos de Doom se abrieron de sorpresa, mientras apretaba los puños-¡Reed y sus amigos solo han tenido suerte, es todo, esa es la única razón por la que logran evitar que el todopoderoso Doom se apodere del mundo!-.

-Y si estas tan seguro de eso, entonces respóndeme a otra cosa, si eres tan grandioso ¿Por qué Susan, la mujer invisible, prefirió a Reed Richard que a ti?-.

Eso basto para que el ego de Doom se desmoronara y furioso, disparo un rayo contra Batman, quien levanto su pecho y el rayo golpe en el símbolo del murciélago que llevaba ahí, dicho símbolo, estaba hecho de un material reflejante y cuando el rayo lo golpeo, comenzó a rebotar en todas las superficies reflectoras.

Hasta que el rayo golpeo una de las cadenas que sujetaban los brazos de Batman, permitiéndole liberarse, para asombro de Doom.

-¡No!-grito, mientras Batman lo encaraba-¡Doombots, ataquen!-.

Los Doombots volvieron a aparecer y rodear a Batman, pero esta vez, el detective estaba preparado y saco un aparato que libero una frecuencia sónica, misma que causo un corto circuito en los Doombots, destruyéndolos.

-Impresionante-dijo Doom, quien estaba a un lado del arma-pero no podrás evitar que dispare mi arma contra el mundo, despídete de las capitales más importantes del mundo Batman-.

Batman entrecerró los ojos y lanzo dos de sus batiboomerangs contra Doom, quien los detuvo con cada mano.

-Un intento vulgar y vago, Batman-.

-De hecho, esperaba que las atraparas-.

-¿Qué?-los batiboomerangs se sujetaron a Doom como si fueran pulseras-¿Qué diablos?-.

Después de eso, los batiboomerangs empujaron a Doom contra el suelo, inmovilizándolo por completo.

-¡No puedo moverme! ¿Qué pasa?-.

-Tu armadura está hecha de metal y esos batiboomerangs tienen un campo magnético muy fuerte, por lo que estas atrapado en él y solo aumenta tu peso-.

-Impresionante, pero no podrás evitar que mi arma se dispare-.

Batman entrecerró los ojos y se acerco a la computadora que activaba el arma, a solo 10 segundos de activarse y solo podría evitarse con una contraseña, Batman se quedo pensando y luego la escribió, deteniendo todo.

-¿Qué? ¡Imposible!-.

-Debiste usar una mejor contraseña que "Todopoderoso", la repites mucho-.

-Maldito murciélago-gruño Doom, mientras Batman se le acercaba.

-¿Quieres saber otro motivo por el cual Reed Richard es más inteligente que tú? Porque él no es un ególatra que se la pasa hablando de si mismo todo el tiempo-.

Doom solo lanzo una mirada cargada de odio hacia Batman, mientras esperaba su destino.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Y a pesar de estar en suelo latveriano, eso no impidió que el maldito murciélago me encarcelara, a mí, a Víctor Von Doom-.

Cuando Doom termino su relato, el Guasón estallo en carcajadas-Por favor, Doomsy, se supone que eres un genio, entonces deberías saber que Batman no tiene jurisdicción, él va a donde haya crimen y no importa si las leyes de ese lugar son un impedimento, él no se detendrá hasta llevarlos a la justicia, tú y Arlong deberían saberlo-.

Arlong y Doom miraron al Guasón con ganas de matarlo, mientras Cráneo acomodaba sus cartas y llamaba la atención de todos.

-Bueno, ya escuchamos como el buen doctor arruino su oportunidad por ser tan ególatra, ahora es tiempo de que escuchen a un verdadero genio del mal, yo, quien he causado terror desde la segunda guerra mundial…-.

**Continuara… **

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

_Y con esto concluye la historia del Dr. Doom sobre como casi atrapo a Batman, aunque como los demás, termino arruinándolo por su ego ¿Qué les pareció su intento?_

_En el siguiente capítulo, la historia de Cráneo Rojo, el peor enemigo del Capitán América, no se lo pierdan._

_**Nos vemos…pronto…si Dios quiere…**_


	7. Craneo Rojo

_Comienza el séptimo capítulo y con ello, el sexto intento por ver quien ha estado a punto de vencer a Batman, esta vez, de la mano del Cráneo Rojo, uno de los peores enemigos del mundo._

_Y ahora el capítulo 7._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 7 Casi lo atrapo.**

**Cráneo Rojo.**

Cráneo Rojo espero a que sus compañeros terminaran de repartir sus cartas para comenzar con su relato.

-Muy bien, pues esta es mi historia, desde que Batman y el Capitán América arruinaron uno de mis planes, decidí devolverle el favor a Batman, destruyendo todo lo que le importaba, claro que contaba con que apareciera, cayendo justo en mi trampa y tras quitarle su cinturón…-.

-FLASHBACK-

Batman estaba rodeado por solados de Hidra, mientras el Cráneo aparecía-Bienvenido detective, me alegra que haya venido a presenciar la historia-dijo sonriendo.

Batman solo se mantenía con su expresión seria, mientras de dos lados diferentes del edificio aparecían dos botones rojos, aumentando la sonrisa de Cráneo.

-Ahora te explicare de que se trata este juego, detective, he colocado dos pequeñas, pero poderosas bombas en ciudad Gótica y en las naciones unidas, el botón del lado izquierdo desactiva la que se encuentra en Gótica, mientras la del lado derecho la que está en las naciones unidas, y yo tengo un control remoto que activara ambas bombas, acabando con ambos lugares-.

-¿Qué pretendes con esto Cráneo?-pregunto Batman con tono tranquilo.

-Es muy simple realmente, tú decidirás que será destruido y que será salvado, tienes 30 segundos para hacerlo y si en esos 30 segundos no lo logras, yo destruiré tanto a la ciudad como a las naciones unidas-.

-Estás enfermo-.

-Ya me lo habían dicho, así que tú eliges detective ¿a quién salvaras? ¿A tu amada ciudad o al edificio donde se reúnen los líderes de todo el mundo? Toma tu decisión-dijo Cráneo y el tiempo comenzó a correr.

Los soldados se apartaron, dejando a Batman en el centro, mientras Cráneo sonreía y esperaba para ver lo que el detective haría, pero el tiempo pasaba y Batman permanecía quieto.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿No vas a hacer algo para salvar a ambos sitios?-.

Pero Batman seguía sin hacer el menor movimiento, la sonrisa del Cráneo comenzó a desaparecer, intrigado por la actitud de Batman.

-¿Por qué no hace nada?-.

El tiempo siguió pasando rápidamente y finalmente, llego a su fin, todo sin que Batman moviera un solo dedo, lo que hizo que Cráneo se quedara un poco confundido, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Veo que tomaste tu decisión detective, muy bien, entonces prepárate para ser el responsable de la pérdida de millones de vidas-.

Cráneo activo el control, con una sonrisa llena de maldad, pero cuando toco el botón, nada paso, volvió a hacerlo, pero nada pasaba, las bombas no estallaban y Cráneo comenzó a golpear el control, pero nada pasaba.

-¿Qué pasa con esta porquería?-Cráneo abrió los ojos como plato y miro a Batman detenidamente.

Descubrió que la oreja derecha de la máscara de Batman parpadeaba una luz azul y entonces el terrorista lo comprendió.

-¡La máscara, está bloqueando la señal del control remoto, acaben con él rápido!-grito Cráneo furioso.

Los soldados se lanzaron contra Batman, quien contraataco, aun sin sus armas, Batman era un rival de temer, Cráneo se dio cuenta de que había subestimado al caballero de la noche y comenzó a inquietarse.

Al ver que sus hombres estaban comenzando a sucumbir ante Batman, aunque primero tomo el cinturón del caballero para escapar con el artefacto.

Cuando Batman acabo con el último soldado de Hidra, dirigió su mirada hacia Cráneo, quien estaba a punto de escapar, pero Batman aun tenía trucos bajo la manga.

-Código de seguridad del baticinturón, activado-.

Uno de los compartimientos del cinturón se abrió y el Cráneo se vio atrapado en un lazo de color negro.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo lo hizo?-grito antes de caer al suelo, Batman se acerco y recupero su cinturón, pero el Cráneo no se mostro preocupado, al contrario, estaba sonriendo de manera divertida.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-.

-¿Creíste que no tendría un plan de respaldo en caso de que esto pasara? Si yo no activaba las bombas, estas explotarían en 60 segundos y por lo que veo, solo quedan 10 segundos, que pena que no lograras desactivarlas a tiempo-.

Batman entrecerró sus ojos y saco una de sus pistolas lanzadoras de gancho, disparo al techo y se elevo, una vez que estuvo a una altura indicada, lanzo dos de sus batiboomerangs a cada uno de los controles, dándoles en el blanco, logrando desactivarlas.

-Muy bien, ni el capitán habría hecho eso-dijo el Cráneo impresionado y usando su fuerza se libro de su amarre, cuando iba a escapar, se topo de frente con Batman.

El caballero de la noche lanzo un golpe contra el rostro de Cráneo Rojo, dejándolo fuera de combate, poco después, la policía llego y arresto a Cráneo, junto con todas sus tropas.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Cráneo bebió un poco de su copa de vino y miro a sus compañeros-Y así fue como casi lo atrapo y causo una de las mayores destrucciones del mundo-.

El Guasón estallo en carcajadas-Por favor amigo, eres de los peores criminales del mundo, iniciaste en la segunda guerra mundial y sin embargo, cuando peleaste con Batsy lo hiciste como si fueras un simple terrorista-.

Cráneo miro al Guasón con molestia, mientras Arlong se reía-El payaso tiene razón, en lo personal, creo que el intento de la reina Skrull fue mucho mejor que el tuyo-dijo sonriéndole a la reina.

La reina jugó con su cabello nerviosamente-Gracias, que caballeroso-.

-No empecemos con cursilerías, ya tenemos suficientes con el Pingüino-dijo el Guasón riéndose con más ganas.

-Eso piensas porque no llevas el drama en el alma-dijo el Pingüino.

-Oh sí, tengo mucho drama en mi alma, pero mi drama es matar a quien se interponga en mi camino-.

-Bueno ya basta-dijo Akainu-¿Quién quiere ser el siguiente en contar su intento fallido de acabar con Batman?-.

-Si quieres duro, eso me gusta-dijo Hiedra.

-¡Yo sigo!-declaro Killer Croc golpeando la mesa-y puedo asegurarles que yo si estuve a punto de acabar con Batman, solo escuchen mi gran historia…-.

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

_Y hasta aquí llego el intento de Cráneo Rojo ¿Qué les pareció?_

_No se pierdan el intento de Killer Croc para acabar con Batman, ya que también tengo una sorpresa para ese capítulo._

_**Nos vemos…pronto…si Dios quiere…**_


	8. Killer Croc

_Comienza el octavo capítulo y el séptimo intento de los villanos por acabar con Batman, esta vez, de la mano de Killer Croc, pero no se vayan a burlar de él, tengan en cuenta que Killer Croc no es precisamente el enemigo más listo de Batman, además de una sorpresa extra que añadí._

_Y ahora el capítulo 8._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 8 Casi lo atrapo.**

**Killer Croc.**

Los criminales esperaban que Killer Croc contara su gran historia, como la llamaba, de cómo estuvo a punto de acabar con Batman, Killer Croc bebió un gran trago de Sake y comenzó a contar su historia.

-Ahí estaba preparando mi emboscada, cuando Batman apareció para entrometerse, sin imaginarse lo que le esperaba-.

-¿Y?-pregunto Hiedra.

-¡La lance una roca!-declaro Killer Croc orgulloso.

Sus compañeros se quedaron en silencio y viéndolo con expresiones que decían "¿es en serio?", Killer Croc se quedo confundido por el silencio, más cuando Akainu tomo la palabra.

-Entonces ¿Quién sigue?-.

-Oigan ¿Qué no me escucharon? Le lance una roca-.

-Sí, sí, ya te escuchamos-dijo la reina Skrull.

-Era una roca grande-dijo Killer Croc.

-Sí, sí, ya entendimos, ahora ¿Quién sigue?-pregunto el Pingüino, mientras Killer Croc se encogía en hombros.

Antes de que hablaran, el Guasón tomo la palabra-Esperen, creo que va a ver un espectáculo, es bueno ver que para ser un club clandestino, aun hacen algo para entretener a los criminales-dijo riéndose.

Se trataba de un hombre rubio, con lentes en forma de notas musicales-Esta canción va dedicada a alguien que odiamos con todas nuestras fuerzas y que nos ha hecho sufrir incontables veces, espero que algún día alguien finalmente lo destruya…-.

(Nota: he aquí el video en Youtube, espero les guste: www. youtube watch?v=EQ7g83_RSLk)

**Siempre tiene asistente**

**Algún joven maravilla**

**Y su cinturón contiene**

**Todo lo que necesita**

**Al batimóvil súper veloz**

**Nadie lo ha vencido**

**Y cuando nos vuelve locos**

**Vamos todos al asilo**

**Nos vuelve locos**

**Nos vuelve locos**

**Realmente locos**

**Nos vuelve locos**

**Con sus batiartefactos**

**O con el baticinturón**

**Nos deja en ridículo**

**Y eso nos a dolor**

**Súper poder no tiene**

**Aunque es inteligente**

**Menos mal que esta el asilo**

**Para tanto desquiciado**

**Nos vuelve locos**

**El mejor detective**

**Nos vuelve locos**

**Ha arruinado nuestros planes**

**Realmente locos**

**Nos vuelve locos**

**Él lucha con tiburones**

**Tiene más de lo que puedes ver**

**Otros héroes se preguntan**

**¿Por qué siempre el que manda es él?**

**Nos vuelve locos**

**Nos vuelve locos**

**Nos vuelve locos**

-¡Y que pronto te vayas al infierno, Batman!-declaro el músico y el público aplaudió.

El Guasón lo hizo riéndose con mucha ganas-Esa canción tiene mucha razón, realmente es mejor desear que Batman sea destruido pronto, aunque sabemos que no pasara así-.

-No puedo creer que te gustara esa canción-dijo Arlong-básicamente dice como nosotros somos inferiores a Batman-.

-Cada quien como se sienta amigo-dijo el Guasón sonriendo aun más y Arlong mostro sus dientes amenazadoramente-.

-Bueno, creo que ya es suficiente de idioteces-dijo Harvey-¿Quién quiere seguir con su historia?-.

-Vamos amigos ¿Qué acaso la mía no valió algún comentario?-pregunto Killer Croc.

-¡No!-.

Killer Croc volvió a encogerse en hombros y Barba Negra tomo la palabra, mientras bebía un gran trago de Sake.

-Muy bien, entonces yo les contare mi historia de cómo casi acabe con Batman y les puedo asegurar que no le lance una roca para vencerlo-Killer Croc se encogió aun más-no por nada soy uno de los asesinos más grandes de todos los mares del mundo…-.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

_Y hasta aquí llego el intento de Killer Croc, como dije antes, su cerebro no es su mejor herramienta ¿Qué les pareció, además de la canción que agregue?_

_Y en el siguiente capítulo, el intento del primer villano de One Piece, Barba Negra, no se lo pierdan._

_**Nos vemos…pronto…si Dios quiere…**_


	9. Barba Negra

_Bueno, comenzamos con el noveno capítulo y el octavo intento de estos villanos por liquidar a Batman, esta vez, tenemos al primer villano de One Piece, Barba Negra, disfrútenlo._

_Y ahora el capítulo 9._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 9 Casi lo atrapo.**

**Barba Negra.**

Barba Negra volvió a darle un gran trago a su jarra con sake y tras eructar sonoramente, provocando gestos de asco de parte de la reina y de Hiedra, así como del Pingüino y de Harvey, mientras los otros se reían.

-Bueno, ahora les contare como fue que estuve a punto de acabar con Batman, supongo que todos recuerdan ese crucero que viajaba desde Gran Línea hasta ciudad Gótica, justo a mitad del camino, mi tripulación y yo lo interceptamos, pero adivinen quien llego para jugar a ser el héroe…-.

-FLASHBACK-

El barco de Barba Negra intercepto al crucero y ahora tenían a toda su tripulación de rehenes, mientras los despojaban de todo.

-Así es, si quieren vivir entréguenme sus tesoros o prepárense para caminar por la plancha-dijo Barba Negra riéndose.

-¡Capitán!-grito un miembro de su tripulación, Barba Negra volteo y vio aparecer a Batman.

-Vaya, el caballero de la noche, estas muy lejos de casa ¿no crees?-Batman solo entrecerró sus ojos-¡Háganlo sufrir muchachos!-.

Los piratas de Barba Negra se lanzaron contra Batman, quien comenzó a pelear con ellos, a pesar de estar superado, Batman se las arreglaba para poder pelear con todos, hasta que se vio atrapado en un agujero negro creado por Barba Negra.

-Poderes de Akuma No Mi, muy útiles ¿no crees, Batman?-pregunto Barba Negra sonriendo con diversión-podría hacerte desaparecer por el agujero negro, pero creo que prefiero resucitar un clásico de los piratas, vas a caminar por la plancha-Barba Negra estallo en carcajadas.

Poco después, Batman tenía cadenas en sus manos y se encontraba a la orilla de la plancha, mientras los hombres de Barba Negra atraían tiburones lanzando carnada al mar.

-Vas a convertirte en comida para tiburones Batman, es una pena que los murciélagos no naden ¿no crees?-Batman solo se mantuvo callado-¿algún último deseo?-.

-Solo uno-dijo Batman y volteo a ver a Barba Negra-no celebres aún-y con esas palabras, Batman salto al mar.

-Creo que si voy a celebrar-dijo el pirata riéndose.

Batman, por su parte, se sumergió en el mar y espero que uno de los tiburones se acercara lo suficiente.

Un tiburón blanco de gran tamaño se lanzo contra él, quien al verlo, dio un giro en el agua y se monto en el lomo del tiburón.

El depredador trato de quitarse a Batman de encima, mientras el caballero se agachaba y acercaba sus brazos hacia la boca del escualo.

El tiburón mordió la cadena que mantenía sujetos los brazos de Batman y con eso, el caballero de la noche quedo libre y se bajo del tiburón, pero el escualo no estaba dispuesto a perder su cena y los otros tiburones tampoco.

Batman saco de su baticinturón un control remoto, mismo que oprimió y creó un campo electromagnético a su alrededor que alejo a los depredadores.

Cuando los tiburones se alejaron, Batman saco una de sus pistolas de gancho y disparo hacia la superficie.

En su barco, Barba Negra ya estaba reuniendo su botín y se reía al imaginarse la muerte de Batman.

-¿Qué se necesita para vencer a una rata voladora? Solo al pirata más temible de los 7..-Barba Negra se vio silenciado por un extraño sonido que vino del mar.

El gancho salió desde el agua y se sujeto a uno de los mástiles del barco de Barba Negra, mientras su tripulación se quedaba con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?-.

Barba Negra solo tuvo unos segundos para comprenderlo-No…imposible ¡Córtenlo!-grito, pero ya era muy tarde.

Batman surgió desde el agua y volvió al barco, al ser tomados por sorpresa, Batman logro atacar a cada miembro de la tripulación de Barba Negra y someterlos con facilidad.

El pirata comenzó a aplaudir-Bravo, realmente impresionante, jamás me imagine que podrías hacer algo como eso, estoy…estupefacto, pero prepárate para desaparecer en la oscuridad-.

Pero Batman fue más rápido y lanzo un lazo que amarro las manos de Barba Negra, el pirata solo soltó una carcajada.

-¿En serio crees que esto va a detenerme? Que tonto-Barba Negra intento usar su poder, pero no pudo, algo lo estaba bloqueando, el pirata miro el lazo y abrió los ojos de sorpresa-¡Esto es…Kairosekai!-.

Batman saco una pistola de choques eléctricos, que también estaba hecho con Kairosekai y disparo, el efecto no tardo en afectar a Barba Negra, quien cayó al suelo herido y Batman le puso unas esposas de Kairosekai.

-Te dije que no celebraras todavía-dijo Batman seriamente, mientras Barba Negra apretaba los dientes.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Ni siquiera sabía que el Kairosekai se podía usar del modo en que Batman lo uso, pero si alguien casi lo acaba, fui yo, casi lo convierto en comida de tiburón, sin ofender Arlong-.

El aludido mostro los dientes-¿Usaste a mis hermanos tiburones para hacer tu trabajo sucio? Que bajeza-.

-Oh, miren quien habla-dijo el Guasón-tú usaste a esa dibujante de mapas para hacer tu trabajo sucio, bueno, al menos hasta que Batman llego y te pateo el trasero-.

-No me lo recuerdes, por su culpa perdí el control de Kokoyashi y de la mejor dibujante de mapas y por eso he tratado de acabar con él-.

-Me gustaría escuchar tu historia ahora-dijo la reina Skrull-he oído que los tiburones son implacables y creo que un hombre tiburón debe serlo todavía más-.

Arlong le sonrió a la reina-Puedes apostarlo, preciosa y voy a complacerte, si es que todos están de acuerdo-los otros villanos solo guardaron silencio y esperaron a que Arlong hablara-muy bien, y les puedo asegurar que si alguien ha estado a punto de deshacerse de esa molestia que es Batman, soy yo, Arlong…-.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

_Bueno, hasta aquí llego el intento de Barba Negra para deshacerse de ese dolor de cabeza que es Batman ¿Qué les pareció?_

_Y ahora sigue Arlong, no se pierdan el segundo intento de Arlong por deshacerse de Batman, especialmente aquellos que lo odian._

_**Nos vemos…pronto…si Dios quiere…**_


	10. Arlong

_Comienza el décimo capítulo y el noveno intento de estos villanos por acabar con el intrépido caballero de la noche, esta vez, escucharemos la historia de Arlong._

_Y ahora el capítulo 10._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 10 Casi lo atrapo.**

**Arlong.**

Arlong espero a que el Guasón le diera sus cartas antes de poder comenzar su relato de cómo estuvo a punto de vencer a Batman.

-Como saben, yo era el rey de la isla Kokoyashi, tenía a todos sus habitantes doblegados y a la mejor dibujante de mapas bajo mi servicio, hasta que ese maldito murciélago intervino en mis planes y desde entonces he querido devolverle el favor, así que lance un rumor de que convertiría a ciudad Gótica en mi nueva ciudad marina, esperando que Batman apareciera y cayera en mi trampa…-.

-FLASHBACK-

Arlong y sus tritones llegaron al muelle de ciudad Gótica, tras someter a los cuidadores, el pirata dio la orden de prepararse.

-¿Qué estamos esperando Arlong San?-pregunto Hatchan.

Arlong sonrió cuando escucho un ruido y sonrió-A él-.

Batman llego a los muelles y levanto la mirada encarando a los tritones, algunos retrocedieron, mientras Arlong sonreía.

-Espero no me hayas olvidado Batman, porque yo si te recuerdo muy bien-dijo Arlong con profundo odio-¡Mátenlo!-.

Los tritones se lanzaron contra Batman, quien ya lo esperaba listo para la batalla y cuando la pelea comenzó, Arlong sonrió y asegurándose de que Batman no lo veía, comenzó a retroceder.

Batman comenzó a derribar a todos los tritones, uno por uno, cuando termino con el último de los lacayos, los amarro a todos y busco con la mirada a Arlong, pero este ya no estaba.

Batman comenzó a buscarlo, hasta llegar a la orilla del muelle, justo donde tenía al mar frente a él, el caballero de la noche entrecerró los ojos, cuando Arlong surgió desde el agua dando un salto.

-¡Sorpresa!-grito atrapando a Batman entre sus brazos y arrastro a Batman al mar, donde tenía toda la ventaja sobre el caballero.

Arlong comenzó a sumergirse a gran velocidad, Batman trataba de liberarse del agarre de Arlong, quien sonreía divertido.

-En Kokoyashi peleamos en tierra firme, murciélago, esta vez estamos en mis dominios y vas a conocer a la muerte, vas a pagar por haberme humillado y por quitarme a mi esclava-.

Batman hacía esfuerzo por liberarse, pero las fuerzas de Arlong eran superiores a las suyas y la presión del agua no ayudaba mucho.

Pero si hay algo sobrehumano en Batman, es su fuerza de voluntad, jamás se rinde y sacando fuerzas de la nada, lanzo un golpe con su cabeza contras el rostro de Arlong.

El golpe fue dado directamente cerca de los ojos de Arlong, por impulso, el tritón soltó a Batman, quien se alejo dándole una patada a Arlong, para después ponerse una máscara de oxígeno.

Arlong se recupero y miro a Batman, para después sonreír-Fue un buen movimiento, pero desgraciadamente sigues estando en el agua, mis dominios-.

Arlong se lanzo a toda velocidad contra Batman, quien esquivo el golpe apenas, pero Arlong volvía a gran velocidad contra el caballero de la noche.

Batman apenas podía esquivar los ataques de Arlong, en el agua, el tritón tenía toda la ventaja y estaba disfrutando verlo luchar con todo lo que podía.

Arlong se rio al ver a Batman tratando de luchar bajo el agua-Mejor resígnate humano, ahora puedes ver porque los tritones somos superiores a la humanidad, ustedes los humanos deben inclinarse ante nosotros-.

Gracias a su máscara de oxígeno, Batman pudo hablar-Que curioso, porque conocí a tu amigo Jinbei-.

La sonrisa de Arlong desapareció y miro a Batman fijamente-¿Qué? ¿A Jinbei?-.

-Sí y no está muy contento por lo que le hiciste a Nami y a su pueblo, él supo que te encerraron y decidió que te quedaras encerrado, porque era lo que te merecías-.

Arlong apretó los puños-¡Ese sucio traidor!-.

-Si alguien es un traidor aquí, ese eres tú, Jinbei es un gran líder, algo que tú nunca podrás ser-.

Arlong miro a Batman con rabia y volvió a lanzarse sobre él a gran velocidad, atacándolo con ferocidad, eso era lo que Batman quería lograr, enojar a Arlong para que perdiera el control de la situación.

Y aunque aun le costaba pelear bajo el agua y esquivar los feroces ataques de Arlong, aun tenía un as bajo la manga.

Batman saco unos nudillos de su cinturón y se los puso rápidamente, Arlong los vio y se rio burlonamente.

-¿Crees que eso te servirá? Que divertido, como dije antes, solo eres un humano inferior y por eso vas a morir-.

Arlong se lanzo contra Batman a gran velocidad, el caballero solo se preparo y cuando Arlong estuvo lo bastante cerca, lanzo un golpe con su puño contra Arlong, dándole en pleno rostro.

En cuanto el nudillo toco el rostro de Arlong, libero una potente descarga eléctrica, misma que aumento con el agua, pero gracias a su traje, Batman salió ileso.

Arlong, fue otra historia, ya que la descarga eléctrica lo afecto demasiado, desde la superficie, los tritones pudieron ver un destello de luz que provenía del mar.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-exclamo Kuroobi.

-Miren, alguien está emergiendo-dijo Chew.

Quien había emergido era Arlong o por lo menos eso parecía, el tritón comenzó a caminar hacia los demás tritones, quienes tenían la boca abierta de la impresión, más cuando Arlong cayó al suelo pesadamente y Batman se erguía victorioso.

Batman había sacado del agua a Arlong porque el tritón había quedado inconsciente y tenía los ojos en blanco, así como partes del cuerpo quemadas por la descarga eléctrica, Batman miro a los tritones seriamente y uno no pudo evitar decir…

-Debimos dejar a este humano en paz-dijo tragando saliva.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Cuando desperté ya estaba encerrado en una celda del asilo de Arkham-termino Arlong, mientras apretaba sus puños.

El Guasón estallo en carcajadas-Entonces Batsy te estaba convirtiendo en pescado ahumado amigo mío, eso sí que fue comiquísimo-.

-Yo creo que fue algo grandioso-dijo la reina Skrull-me habría gustado ver como lo ahogabas-.

-Lo fue, preciosa, lo fue, pero al final, volvió a salirse con la suya-.

-Bueno, ya escuchamos a criminales y piratas, pero creo que es hora de que hable alguien con entrenamiento militar-dijo Akainu viendo sus cartas.

-Oh si amigo, solo faltas tú y luego seguiré yo-dijo el Guasón riéndose.

-Pues entonces prepárense para escuchar mi historia de cómo estuve a punto de acabar con Batman…-.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

_Y hasta aquí llego el intento de Arlong ¿Qué les pareció? Ya solo quedan dos villanos más para contar su historia._

_No se pierdan el intento de Akainu por acabar con Batman._

_**Nos vemos…pronto…si Dios quiere…**_


	11. Akainu

_Comienza el onceavo capítulo y el décimo intento de estos criminales por derrotar a Batman, esta vez, vamos a escuchar la historia de Akainu, ya solo quedan dos capítulos más y este fic termina._

_Y ahora el capítulo 11._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 11 Casi lo atrapo.**

**Akainu.**

El almirante Akainu acomodo sus cartas, mientras los otros esperaban que relatara su historia, fue cuando Akainu levanto su mirada, su expresión se veía llena de odio.

-Por culpa de Batman mi vida se arruino, perdí mi rango de almirante, mi reputación y ahora soy una escoria de la sociedad como ustedes-algunos le lanzaron miradas asesinas-por esa razón, he intentado vengarme de Batman…-.

-FLASHBACK-

Akainu se encontraba en un barco que había robado de la marina, afortunadamente, algunos marinos le eran fieles y lo ayudaron, Batman, naturalmente, tuvo que intervenir y mientras peleaba con los marinos, Akainu salió de las sombras y lo ataco con un puño de lava.

El caballero de la noche rodo por el piso esquivando el ataque, mientras encaraba a Akainu, quien tenía una expresión cargada de odio.

-Vaya, el gran Batman, caballero de la noche y terror de los criminales, tú arruinaste mi vida y por eso vas a pagar-.

-Si alguien arruino tu vida, fuiste tú mismo Akainu-.

-Yo era un hombre dedicado a la justicia, procurando mantener el orden-.

-Pero tus métodos nunca fueron los correctos, asesinar sin piedad no es el modo de hacer justicia, es el modo más bajo que puede existir-.

-Claro, el gran Batman es demasiado blando con esa escoria criminal, no tienes las agallas para hacer lo necesario, por eso el mundo necesita a alguien como yo-.

-Te equivocas, el mundo no necesita personas que hacen justicia asesinando, necesitan a alguien que ayude a los inocentes y a los criminales-.

-Si claro, como si el Guasón fuera una persona que necesita ayuda-dijo Akainu con los brazos cruzados-¡Mátenlo!-.

Los marinos se lanzaron contra Batman, quien comenzó a pelear con ellos, derribándolos con mucha facilidad, mucho intentaron escapar, pero la mirada de Akainu los detenía y fueron vencidos por Batman.

-Impresionante, no tienes súper poderes, ni siquiera una Akuma No Mi y sin embargo, venciste a mis hombres con mucha facilidad-Batman espero-pero ahora te toca sentir la furia del almirante Akainu-.

Akainu convirtió su cuerpo en lava y se lanzo contra Batman, el caballero de la noche esquivo el ataque justo a tiempo, sabiendo que un golpe de lava sería devastador para él.

-Impresionante, eres bastante ágil, pero no podrás escapar de las llamas-.

Akainu comenzó a lanzar sus puños de lava contra Batman, quien los esquivaba, pero algunas lograban rozarlo y quemarle partes de su cuerpo.

Batman lanzo una de sus capsulas congelantes contra Akainu, dándole en el blanco, pero apenas Akainu se estaba congelando, el hielo se derritió.

-Necesitaras más que eso para detenerme, murciélago torpe, permíteme enseñarte el arte de la guerra, siempre habrá bajas civiles o de aliados-Akainu lanzo un golpe de su puño de lava, Batman se dio cuenta que el ataque podría afectar también a dos marinos que estaban cerca de él.

Actuando rápidamente, Batman salto y sujeto a los dos marinos esquivando el ataque de Akainu, quien seguía con su expresión seria.

-Pierdes tu tiempo salvado a otros cuando tienes una misión que cumplir, eres demasiado blando-.

-Prefiero ser blando a vivir sin corazón y sin honor-.

Akainu endureció su mirada aun más y ataco a Batman, quien de pronto tuvo una idea, el caballero comenzó a esquivar los ataques de fuego de Akainu, acercándose cada vez más a la orilla del barco.

Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, Akainu lanzo un golpe de fuego contra Batman, quien lo esquivo y se subió sobre la espalda del almirante.

Batman tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse sujeto a Akainu, ya que la lava del cuerpo de Akainu lo quemaba.

El almirante trataba de quitarse a Batman de encima y le dio la espalda al mar, Batman uso todas sus fuerzas para lanzarse al mar, llevando consigo a Akainu.

Ambos cayeron al mar, Akainu sintió un gran dolor cuando su cuerpo entro en contacto con el agua y debido a su Akuma No Mi, se hundía cada vez más y más.

Batman no soltaba a Akainu, no solo para vencerlo, sino también para evitar que se hundiera más en el agua.

Pero el caballero de la noche sabía perfectamente que si lo sacaba del agua sería una equivocación para él, por lo que primero siguió con la segunda parte de su plan para vencer a Akainu.

El caballero de la noche saco una de sus capsulas congelantes y la coloco sobre el pecho de Akainu, gracias al agua, la capsula actuó al instante y mientras Batman soltaba a Akainu, el marino termino congelado.

Batman saco uno de sus lazos y amarro a Akainu, después saco una de sus pistolas gancho y disparando salió del agua, con el almirante congelado detrás de él.

Al ver eso, los marinos se quedaron con los ojos muy abiertos-Salvo al almirante-.

-Eso no es todo, también nos salvo a nosotros-dijeron los dos que Batman rescato del ataque de Akainu.

El caballero amarro a Akainu a un mástil con una de sus sogas de Kairosekai, para después llamar a las autoridades correspondientes.

-Eligieron mal a líder que querían seguir-les dijo a los marinos, que solo se quedaron callados.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Cuando Akainu termino su relato, el Guasón estallo en carcajadas-Vaya Akainu, por lo que veo, tanto tú como el Pingüino le deben la vida a Batsy-.

-No te atrevas a volver a repetir eso payaso-advirtió Akainu mirando al Guasón con furia-cuando vuelva a ver a ese murciélago, le haré arrepentirse por no haber acabado conmigo cuando tuvo la oportunidad-.

El Guasón se echo a reír de nuevo-Vaya, todos aquí son un montón de perdedores, parece que ni siquiera saben que se enfrentaron con Batman-.

-¡Ya basta de insultarnos!-estallo Arlong-¡Si en verdad eres tan bueno cuéntanos tu historia de cómo estuviste a punto de matar a Batman!-.

-Por supuesto que lo haré y les puedo asegurar, que solo yo es estado no una, sino muchas veces a punto de acabar con Batman…-dijo el Guasón con una gran sonrisa.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

_Y hasta aquí llega el intento del almirante Akainu ¿Qué les pareció?_

_Ahora sigue el más esperado, el del peor enemigo de Batman, el Guasón, el príncipe payaso del crimen, no se pierdan lo que este demente hizo._

_**Nos vemos…pronto…si Dios quiere…**_


	12. El Guason

_Bueno, llegamos al penúltimo capítulo de este fic y el intento del Guasón, el peor enemigo de Batman y en lo personal, el peor villano del mundo en DC, digo del mundo, porque del universo es Darkseid._

_Y ahora el capítulo 12._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 12 Casi lo atrapo.**

**El Guasón.**

El Guasón comenzó a ver sus cartas y tras acomodarlas, empezó su relato-Bueno amigos, les contare mi último intento de acabar con Batman, mismo que apenas ocurrió ayer en la noche-el payaso saco una TV portátil y la puso en la mesa-cuando la buena gente de Gótica estaba viendo su programa favorito…-.

-FLASHBACK-

El Guasón y sus hombres se habían apoderado de un programa de TV en vivo y Harley era la comentarista del programa.

-¡Esto es Tele-Tele Guasón y aquí está el hombre que les deja una gran sonrisa, aunque no quieran, el único, el inigualable…el Guasón!-anuncio Harley.

El Guasón salió de detrás de un velo y el público comenzó a aplaudir, ya que los hombres del Guasón los estaban amenazando con metralletas, el Guasón agradeció los aplausos y se sentó.

-Gracias, gracias, que lindo público, no soy merecedor de esos aplausos forzados-dijo riéndose-¡Esta noche les quiero mostrar algo, un producto que todo hogar debe tener!-

El Guasón se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a una cortina, mientras Harley se colocaba a su lado y sujetaba la soga con la que abriría la cortina.

-¡Les presento la primera silla eléctrica que se acciona con risas!-Harley abrió la cortina y apareció una silla eléctrica-¡Y con nuestro primer voluntario, el héroe favorito de Gótica y el mundo, el único, el odioso…Batman!-.

Batman apareció atrapado en la silla eléctrica, el aparato era demasiado extravagante, con una cara de payaso sobre la cabeza de Batman.

-¡Así es amigos míos, esta maravillosa silla es la primera en activarse con risas! Harley, querida ¿podrías hacer una demostración?-.

Harley se acerco a la boca del payaso-Ja, Ja-.

Un medidor de energía conectado a los pies de Batman revelo cuanta electricidad activo esa risa y Batman sintió una descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo.

-Y si esa demostración no basto, rociaremos al público con gas de la risa para que Batman tenga una experiencia electrizante-dijo riéndose.

El gas comenzó a llenar el estudio y mientras los hombres del Guasón se colocaban máscaras de oxígeno, el público comenzó a reírse, aumentado más la potencia de la electricidad sobre Batman.

-Con este maravilloso gas de la risa, el público estará tan contento que se reirá hasta con la guía telefónica-dijo el Guasón.

Harley saco una guía telefónica y comenzó a leerla, cada vez que terminaba un número, el público estallaba en carcajadas y las descargas eléctricas eran más potentes, tanto que comenzó a salir humo de la silla y del cuerpo de Batman, el Guasón saco una vara de metal y le ensarto una salchicha, acercándola a la silla eléctrica para asarla.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-¿Y qué paso después?-pregunto Hiedra sonriendo emocionada.

-Si Guasón, ya dinos como fue que Batman se libro de tu trampa y te venció-dijo Harvey.

-Oh no lo hizo, lo ayudaron-dijo el Guasón y sus amigos lo miraron con más interés-Batman estaba casi acabado, cuando uno de los miembros de la liga de la justicia apareció para echarlo todo a perder…-.

-FLASHBACK-

Cuando Harley iba a leer otro número telefónico, un lazo de color dorado salió de la nada y se lo arrebato de las manos, cuando Harley volteo, se topo con Diana, la mujer maravilla.

-Lo siento amiga, pero aun estoy logrando que acepte invitarme a salir-dijo sonriendo y se lanzo contra Harley, la sujetó de la ropa y la lanzo contra el Guasón.

Ambos rodaron por el suelo y la vara de metal cayó justo en la mano de Batman, mientras Diana se encargaba de los hombres del Guasón, Batman se libero de la silla y salto antes de que esta explotara.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-De no ser por esa amazona enamorada, Batman estaría acabado-dijo el Pingüino con enojo.

-Nada como una mujer para echar a perder todo-dijo Akainu y se gano una mirada molesta de Hiedra y la reina.

-Cierto-dijo el Guasón-pero pronto Diana aprendió que no debe darle la espalda a un maniático como yo…-.

-FLASHBACK-

El Guasón intento escapar, pero Diana lo atrapo con su lazo de la verdad, la princesa amazonas sonrió mientras se acercaba al payaso, al mismo tiempo que Batman se recuperaba poco a poco.

Pero Diana estaba enfocada en el Guasón, que no vio que Harley se le acerco por detrás y le dio un golpe en la nuca con una pistola con un guante de box, dejándola inconsciente, mientras el Guasón se reía.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Pero miren nada más, volví a ganar-dijo el Guasón mostrando sus cartas, 4 Ases y un "Joker".

Al ver eso, los villanos lanzaron sus cartas con furia-¡No puede ser!-exclamo Arlong.

-¡Tiene una maldita suerte!-dijo Harvey molesto.

-Déjenme ver esas cartas-dijo el Pingüino tomando las cartas del Guasón y revisándolas.

-Vamos, vamos, no quiero malos perdedores-dijo el Guasón recolectando el dinero ganado.

-Oye no entiendo-dijo Killer Croc-¿golpeaste a Diana y la dejaste ahí?-.

El Guasón se rio-Claro que no ¿recuerdan cuando Circe la convirtió en cerdita? Bueno, decidí terminar lo que quedo pendiente, en estos momentos, Harley tiene a la mujer maravilla en la fábrica de tocino abandonada, cuando sea media noche, la princesa amazona se convertirá en paquetes de tocino listo para ser repartido mañana mismo y tengo una caja lista para enviársela a Batman-dijo el Guasón riéndose.

Killer Croc se levanto de su asiento y volvió a hablar, pero esta vez, su voy no era rasposa…

-No lo creo-dijo con una voz que el Guasón conocía muy bien.

-¿Eh?-fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que "Killer Croc" lo levantara y lo lanzara contra otra mesa, ante el asombro de los otros criminales-¿fue algo que dije?-.

Killer Croc acerco sus brazos a su rostro y se quito la piel, revelando que era un disfraz y detrás de ese disfraz estaba…

-¡Batman!-exclamaron todos apuntándole con sus armas.

-Te arriesgas mucho por tu amazona, Batman-dijo Hiedra.

-Esta vez te tenemos en nuestro poder-dijo Doom.

-No hay forma de que nos venzan a todos-dijo Cráneo.

-Quizás-Batman chasqueo los dedos y miembros de la liga, los vengadores y el nuevo equipo que Batman entrenaba aparecieron.

-Este es un consejo de amigos-dijo Clint, Ojo de Halcón-yo levantaría las manos si fuera ustedes-.

Los criminales tuvieron que hacerlo, mientras Batman se acercaba al Guasón-Pero yo tampoco soy malo con trampas-.

Apenas Batman dijo eso, de las mangas del Guasón salieron varias cartas-¡Lo sabía!-grito el Pingüino.

Batman se acerco a un chico peli negro y a una chica peli naranja, quienes miraban a Akainu y Arlong con una mirada llena de rabia.

-No sean muy duros con ellos-les pidió y luego se dirigió a salvar a Diana.

**Continuara…**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

_Y hasta aquí llego el capítulo del Guasón ¿Qué les pareció? _

_Y aunque ya pasaron todos los villanos, aun queda una persona que Casi atrapa a Batman, no se pierdan el último capítulo de este fic._

_**Nos vemos…pronto…si Dios quiere…**_


	13. Diana

_Comienza el último capítulo de este nuevo fic y esta vez vamos a escuchar la versión de Diana, la mujer maravilla ¿Por qué de ella si no es villana? Lean el capítulo y averígüenlo._

_GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SE MOLESTARON EN LEER ESTE CORTO FIC._

_Y ahora el capítulo 13._

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

**Cap. 13 Casi lo atrapo.**

**Diana.**

En la fábrica de tocino abandonada, Diana se encontraba amarrada a la rampa que llevaba al triturador de carne, debido a que el Guasón la había amarrado con su propio lazo de la verdad, no se podía liberar y la mordaza en su boca le impedía gritar.

-Oh vamos princesita, no te sientas mal-dijo Harley-mañana alimentaras a miles de personas hambrientas-.

Diana trato de liberarse, pero todos sus esfuerzos eran inútiles-Ni te molestes, el señor G tuvo la brillante de idea de atarte con tu propio lazo de la verdad, indestructible, incluso para ti y una vez que el Guasón regrese te convertiras en 600 latas de jamón-.

-No lo esperes-dijo una voz que helaba el corazón de todos los criminales y al voltear, Harley se topo con Batman-no esperaría ni a tu jefe ni a tus amigos-.

Harley rápidamente corrió hacia la palanca que activaba la rampa-¿Qué le hiciste al Guasón? ¿Dónde está?-.

-Tu jefe y sus amigos están de camino a Arkham y tú te reunirás con ellos-.

-No lo creo Batman, eres un buen chico y tendrás que escoger entre atraparme o salvarla a ella-dijo Harley activando la rampa.

La maquina comenzó a funcionar y Diana comenzó a ser llevada hacia la trituradora, mientras Harley emprendía la retirada, Batman entrecerró los ojos y se lanzo sobre Harley, interceptándola justo cuando casi llegaba a la salida de emergencia.

-¿Eh?-exclamo la payasita antes de que Batman la sujetara del cuello de su ropa y la levantara-muy bien, el valiente Batman atrapo a la criminal, pero a que costo, ahora no podrás salvar a esa amazona a tiempo, despídete de tu novia-le dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Batman entrecerró los ojos y acerco su mano a una palanca de energía eléctrica que estaba al lado de la puerta de salida, la bajo y toda la electricidad de la fábrica se desconecto.

La rampa se detuvo justo a tiempo, ya que la trituradora ya estaba rozando la cabeza de Diana, Batman vio que la princesa estaba a salvo y dirigió su vista hacia Harley.

-Oye, que listo-dijo Harley sonriendo nerviosamente, Batman solo la miro con más seriedad y Harley trago saliva-ayúdenme-.

**Más tarde…**

Harley abordaba un camión de la policía esposada, una vez dentro, se topo con el Guasón y el resto de los criminales.

-Casi lo logro señor G, pero ese Batman…-.

-No tienes que decir nada, ya nos imaginamos que fue lo que paso-dijo el Guasón muy serio y molesto.

-Empiezo a creer que nunca vamos a poder acabar con él-dijo Harvey.

-Habla por ti, yo no descansare hasta lograrlo, soy un tiburón-dijo Arlong molesto.

-Igual que yo-dijo la reina Skrull

-Al final es cierto lo que ese cantante dijo en el club-intervino el Guasón-Batman realmente vuelve locos a todos-.

La puerta del camión se cerró y se marcho al asilo Arkham, mientras en el techo de la fábrica, Batman observo todo en compañía de Diana.

-Gracias por salvarme, sabía que lo harías, nunca perdí la fe en ti-dijo sonriéndole.

-Lamento mucho si tarde un poco, pero tuve que escuchar sus historias de cómo estuvieron a punto de acabar conmigo-dijo Batman seriamente.

-Bueno, no sé qué te esperabas, después de todo, es la desventaja de ser Batman-Diana se acerco aun más a Batman.

-Supongo que es cierto-.

-Bueno, déjame que te lo compense de alguna manera-.

-No es necesario, tú también me salvaste antes, así que no es necesario que me lo compenses-.

-Pero quiero hacerlo-pensando-ya sé, esta noche yo pago la cena ¿Qué dices?-.

-Nada me gustaría más, pero el crimen no toma vacaciones y yo tampoco-.

Diana se rio divertida ante la respuesta de Batman, cuando el sonido de varias patrullas a lo lejos llamo su atención, se distrajo unos instantes y cuando volteo, Batman ya se había lanzando con sus ganchos a su siguiente misión como el caballero de la noche.

Diana solo pudo sonreír y mirar al caballero desaparecer, mientras negaba con la cabeza y sonriendo decía…

**-Casi lo atrapo-.**

**FIN**

**(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)**

_Bueno, este fic de 13 capítulos llego a su final ¿Qué les pareció?_

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES SE DIERON UN TIEMPO PARA LEERLO, NAMI8221, MOON-9215, TOANEO07 Y OCNARF**

**Antes de despedirme, díganme:**

**¿Quién creen que estuvo más cerca de acabar con Batman y por qué?**

**¿Quién fue el que de plano no habría tenido éxito y por qué?**

**Ahora sí, nos vemos en el Torneo Multiverse.**


End file.
